


Fury And Retribution

by bwvbz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also how do titles work?, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How tf do tags work?, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Salty About It, Irontitan, M/M, Nebula is mad about it, Not Canon Compliant, Not Steve Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rogers pisses me off, Sorry Not Sorry, Tony "IronDad" Stark, Tony deserves better, written at 1 in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwvbz/pseuds/bwvbz
Summary: In which Tony was left for dead, was abducted by Nebula, and ends up part of the Mad Titan household. Now Nebula has a score to settle on behalf of a certain genius inventor, and she is not happy.





	Fury And Retribution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoctorFawksy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFawksy/gifts).



> Inspired after reading through the Of Opportunities And Insanity comment section. I just have this image of Tony and Nebula bonding so hard, and as this happens, Nebula just becoming increasingly enraged by all the pain and betrayal that Tony was put through by his supposed family members and eventually just coming down onto Team Rogers in a whirlwind of blue, cosmic fury. Basically Nebula is here and she is ready to avenge her IronDad. Because IronDad is the best dad. 
> 
> And I was salty about Civil War in 2016 and I’m salty about Civil War now. Fight me.
> 
> That being said, if you haven’t read [DoctorFawksy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFawksy/profile)’s(she’s saltier than me, and it’s amazing) fic [Of Opportunities And Insanity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519100/chapters/28505032) GO READ IT!

The alarms had gone off early that morning. An unidentified craft had entered Earth’s atmosphere and is rapidly approaching Wakandan airspace. The city is on high alert, defenses have been activated, and the quinjet carrying Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, and Natasha Romanov lands at the palace just as the spacecraft clears the mountains. The trio share a look of mutual apprehension before heading inside to meet Wakanda’s King.

The ship probes the Wakandan shield briefly with its blasters, and when the shield holds, it sets down in a wooded area just outside. Given the craft is alone and modest in size, King T’Challa orders the bulk of Wakanda’s forces to remain in the city to protect the people should the need arise. The King himself, accompanied by the Dora Milaje, rides out with Rogers, Wilson, and Romanov to the edge of the shield.

This is what they've been preparing for since New York. They always knew that Loki’s Chitauri army had come from somewhere and wouldn’t be the last out-of-towners to come knocking on Earth’s door. Taking their positions just inside the shield, they are ready for whatever is coming. Or so they think.

A figure moves through the trees, but rather than the assault force or strike team the humans are expecting, there’s only a lone, blue alien striding towards them. She is accompanied by several small drones, but they don’t appear to have weapons. Rather, they look like… cameras? Rogers and Wilson exchange a brief glance of confusion. Surely this wasn’t it?

“Steve.” Rogers looks to Romanov, who stands beside him. She continues, “Doesn’t that thing look an awful lot like whatever took Tony in that footage Pepper showed us?”

Rogers’ attention snaps back to the alien, who had come to a halt just outside the Wakandan force field and is now prodding it almost lazily with what he presumes is her weapon. “Yeah, it does.”

With Romanov and Wilson flanking him, and the Wakandans at his back, Rogers approaches the blue woman. She sheathes her weapon and regards them, looking bored out of her mind. Rogers hopes she isn’t here to fight, but given that she may be the one who abducted Tony all those months ago and the assault on the shield just this morning, and his general luck, his hopes aren’t high. “Morning, ma’am. Can I help you with something?”

“I certainly hope so. It would be a shame to have flown all the way out to this backwater rock for nothing.” Face the picture of disdain, she casts a glance around her, as if the entire planet is beneath her.

“Yes, I suppose it would.” Rogers suppresses the urge to defend his homeworld; he knows that’s not the point right now. However he can practically hear the eyerolls at the superiority in the alien’s voice coming from his friends beside him. “So why did you? Fly all the way out here, I mean.”

“I’m looking for someone.”

Before Rogers can respond, Romanov is stepping forward. “Well, to my knowledge you’ve already found someone. You the one who abducted Tony Stark?” 

The woman raises her eyebrow, like Romanov’s question is the dumbest thing she’s ever heard. “If I am?”

“Where is he?!” Rogers catches her arm as Romanov lunges forward, expression promising pain. He pulls her back and tells her under his breath, “Easy. We’ll get answers.”

With Romanov quietly fuming beside him, Rogers refocuses on the blue alien. “Stark. What did you do to him?”

“Here’s the deal: help me find who I’m looking for, and I’ll tell you everything you need to know about Stark.” There’s something off about the way she says it, but Rogers can’t identify precisely what it is.

“Alright. Who are you looking for?”

“Not with this… wall in the way.” She gestures at the blue force field still separating them. “It’s rude. Let me in.”

At this, T’Challa steps forward and grasps Rogers by his shoulder, saying, “She is a unknown entity-”

“She knows about Tony,” Romanov all but hisses at the King.

T’Challa continues as though she hadn’t interrupted him, “And I will not allow her inside the shield.”

Rogers can’t help but agree; there’s something not right about the situation, but Pepper, Rhodes, and Happy will kill him, slowly, if he passes up an opportunity to get any information on Tony. “Then we’ll just have to go out.”

Wilson throws him a sharp look. “You sure that’s a good idea?”

”We’ve got her outnumbered, and T’Challa’s right. Better a fight out there where the city will still be safe.” He understands his friend’s caution, but Rogers is confident in their odds should things get decidedly unfriendly. He turns his attention back to the alien, who has got her arms crossed and looks as though she’d rather be anywhere else right now. “How about we join you out there instead?”

She rolls her eyes and huffs in exasperation, but steps back away from the shield. “Whatever.”

A very small section of shield, about the size of the average doorway, is deactivated on T’Challa’s command, and the humans quickly file through. The shield seals shut again as soon as the last member of the Dora Milaje is through. They don’t want to give the alien any extra time to slip past them in case this was a trick to get inside. She doesn’t make a move though, more interested in the nails on her single organic hand, and even Rogers is getting tired of her attitude.

“Well?” he questions. She doesn’t look up from her nails.

“Steve Rogers. That’s the name of the Terran I’ve come to find.” The hand she’s been inspecting drops to her side, resting casually on the hilt of her weapon. “You know of him?”

The entire party of humans tenses. Of course they know Steve Rogers. He’s right there with them.

“Well, Steve Rogers is me, ma’am. I don’t believe I got your name, though.” The response earns him another eyebrow raise.

“Hmm. That was easy. Terrans really do all look the same.” She draws her weapons. “I am Nebula, daughter of the Mad Titan Thanos. I’m here to break your face, Steve Rogers.”

 

Back on Thanos' ship, Tony sits comfortably curled up in the Titan’s lap, and if not for the massive arms embracing him, he might very well have fallen face first on the floor by now. Mere hours ago, Nebula had returned from the mission she had requested from Thanos. They hadn't deemed to inform Tony of the nature of her mission, but since no amount of poking, prying, or pouting had gotten him anywhere, he had begrudgingly accepted it. Even though he knows she can take care of herself, Tony doesn't like not knowing if Nebula would be in danger, and he was relieved when she came back with only minor scrapes and clothes in need of washing. It was what she brought back with her that took him for a spin.

Thanos and Tony are watching the recordings from Nebula’s mission, and boy did Tony not expect this twist to his day. There, projected in breathtaking detail, is their daughter kicking the shit out of those that are responsible for him nearly dying in that frozen hellhole in Siberia.

_Damn._ Tony knows Nebula is one hell of a warrior, but he has never seen her let loose quite like this. Wilson and Romanov, while highly skilled fighters, are still only human and don't stand a chance against an enraged Nebula. They, along with all those spear-wielding women in red, don’t last long. Thanos silently approves of his daughter’s strategy, dispatch the weakest opponents first and thereby quickly reduce the number of combatants.

“This is the mission she requested of me. Of her own volition, I might add. I refused to tell you so as to not spoil the surprise, my little one,” Thanos murmurs in Tony’s ear. Tony nods in vague acknowledgment, more interested in the holo-screens.

Seeing her then take on T’Challa and Rogers, two enhanced individuals, is a spectacle of Nebula’s skill and fury unfolding before their eyes. Nebula is as strong as Rogers, as nimble as T’Challa, and tougher than them both. She doesn’t waste any time with T’Challa and came prepared to deal with his suit of vibranium. Miniaturized sonic disruptors, which Tony assumes she snagged from his lab when he wasn’t looking, render the vibranium ineffective, and Nebula’s electrified batons do the rest. Tony can only imagine the expression of utter shock on T’Challa’s face under his mask just before he’s knocked the fuck out. 

Both Tony and Thanos can see the cold rage sharpen in her eyes as she focuses in on Rogers. While Romanov, Wilson, and T’Challa received their share of vicious, revenge-driven blows, it becomes clear Nebula harbors the most hate for Rogers rather fast. Her previous air of boredom and disdain vanishes as if it never existed.

Thanos is quite impressed with his wayward daughter; her combat stance and technique reflects all the years of training she’s received under his care. Efficient, brutal, and deadly, though it’s clear she’s intentionally drawing out the fight and playing with the human. In this moment, he’s also very proud that she has bonded so thoroughly with his chosen lover that she would go to these lengths to avenge his pain and suffering. Thanos chances a glance down at his human, wanting Tony to enjoy this as much as he is. The expression on his little human’s face gives him pause, however.

“Tony?”

He looks up at Thanos, confused by the concern in his voice. It takes the Titan catching a tear on Tony’s cheek for Tony to realize he’s crying.

“It's nothing, big guy.” Wiping his face, Tony gives Thanos what he hoped was a reassuring smile. It doesn't work. Thanos frowns down at him.

“Tony.”

Tony can't speak; he’s too overwhelmed. Besides, what could he say? That he almost can't believe that he's here right now?

There are years of shouldering the blame behind him, of being the scapegoat no matter how hard he fought to protect. Ironically, it only started _after_ he started trying to do the right thing. _After_ he shut down the weapons division of his company. Perhaps Stane’s betrayal and attempts on his life were inevitable, but everything after? He built an empire being “The Merchant of Death,” and the world had no problems with it, but when he decided to change, he was suddenly the fuck up. People got hurt because of him.

It was his weapons in the hands of terrorists--even if that was Stane--and Vanko and Killian. Ultron. He could admit that one was mostly on him--even if Bruce helped, but Bruce vanished--even if he had doubts about just how much Maximoff’s mind games were involved, but she’s _just a kid,_ Tony!--and he bore the full brunt of the blame for it. 

Things really went to hell after Ultron. Sokovia and the Accords. Pepper leaving. _Rogers._

God, being betrayed by his friends, the ones who were supposed to be his family, was the worst. They were supposed to fight together until the end. Even if they lost. He tried to do what was right for them, but nothing would ever be good enough. Tried to give the team the security and accountability of being sanctioned by the UN--the same accountability they always demanded of _him_ \--just to have Clint, Romanov, and even the bloody Maximoff kid spit it back in his face. They made it abundantly clear that day that, no matter what Tony had believed otherwise, he wasn’t one of them, was never one of them, would _never_ be one of them. The people that had been the closest thing to a family he’d had since his parents died. Since his parents were _murdered._

All because Rogers couldn’t see past his own self-righteousness

_Rogers._ The legendary soldier and golden boy Tony’s dad told him stories of. God, Tony’s dad; Rogers owed Howard Stark for helping make him, and how does the great Captain America repay him? By protecting his and his wife’s murderer, by lying for years to and leaving his son to die in the cold.

He _would have died_ there too, alone and broken in that bunker, if Nebula hadn’t dragged him out. She had gotten him patched up physically, but even then, he’d been on the fence about living for a while afterwards. Tony still shudders thinking about how dark the place he’d been in really was. The thing about genius is it’s a double edged sword. It’ll overthink everything and work itself into an uncontrollable spiral of pain and too many too vivid emotions until the genius chokes on their own mind.

It had caught up with Tony, and it caught him hard. Nebula had saved him again with her quiet company, even when she was feigning boredom, and as she warmed up to him, her gruff affection gave him something to hold onto. Then he found himself under the care of the Miad Titan. Thanos, as strong and immovable as a mountain, gave Tony the direction he sorely needed, assigning him tasks that kept his constantly whirling mind occupied. Tony will admit that he was fearful of Thanos at first; if the Titan being the most physically intimidating man Tony had ever met wasn’t enough to frighten him, the fact that he’d been the one pulling Loki’s strings was.

Time had been the thing to change Tony’s opinion. Thanos hadn’t been what Tony expected--though he wasn’t sure exactly what he had been expecting--and Tony found himself appreciating Thanos’ company just as much as Nebula’s. The Titan had been exceedingly patient with him, never prying and exuding a quiet strength for Tony to draw on.

Tony unconsciously wraps his arms around himself; thinking of his past is still painful, but he’s come a long way. He’s not sure how long he’s been in space now, and he finds he doesn’t really care. He’s healing here.

He's got Thanos, his massive alien lover who makes him feel small but also protected and valued. Who encourages his inventing and tinkering and challenges his intellect. Gives him all the tools he needs and pushes his ingenuity and creativity farther, harder. Tony gets nothing but interest and enthusiasm from Thanos whenever he’s showing off new gadgets or thinking out loud about some new idea or design. Ok, maybe not always nothing but enthusiasm; Tony does still go overboard sometimes, and in such instances Thanos is quick to reign him in before he hurts himself. Or blows up the ship. It almost happened once, maybe more than once, so Tony understands.

He's got Nebula, his adoptive, alien daughter who kicked ass for him today. Even now he can hear her in the recordings, defending _him_ \--no one ever defends him--and ripping _Rogers_ \--perfect Captain America--a new one. What she did for him was wholly unexpected, and he’ll definitely be spoiling her for it sometime in the near future. Tony loves spoiling her, loves how she likes to act all tough and annoyed by it when it's clear she enjoys it just as much.

In this moment, he feels safe and loved and when the hell has that ever happened to him? With this new family he has in Thanos and Nebula… He’s not just the fuck up--sure he still fucks up sometimes, but they make it _ok_ instead of tearing him down for it--not just some rich playboy or conceited manchild with an over inflated ego. 

Sure, things aren’t perfect; he’s positive Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, and F.R.I.D.A.Y. have been worrying about him, not knowing what happened to him. Then there’s the whole the man he’s involved with is trying to wipe out half the life in the universe because he’s convinced that’s the only way to save it thing, which Tony is still not sold on. Even so...

Thanos is still gazing at him, waiting patiently as he sorts through his thoughts but expecting an answer nonetheless.

“I-I just… I’m, y’know... I think I’m happy,” Tony stammers and shrugs, knowing that explanation is far from adequate. Thanos seems to understand anyway and leans down to meet Tony in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So this ran away with me and ended up quite a bit fluffier than I intended but dammit Tony deserves all the fluff/happiness in the universe after all the shit he’s had to deal with! That being said I do have a (very) rough outline for a much darker fic along the same-ish premise as this one. It may or may not get written. Also this is the first fanfic I’ve written that anyone except me has read so I’m nervous posting this because writing is not easy for me and I’m very self conscious about my writing.


End file.
